Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100)
Jack the Hedgehog is a Happy Hedgehog who goes on Adventures with Sonic, Amy Rose & his Sidekick, Patricia the Skunk. He is the Fursona of Spongebob100. History Early Life He was born in Seaside Hill & he always have with his friends when he was a Little Boy, by the time he was 10 Years Old, his Parents are Captured & been Roboticized by Dr. Robotnik Prime. Now only Jack & his Sibilings Sarah & Harry are all alone in an Orange House of Seaside Hill. When Jack was 11 Dr. Robotnik Prime is dead, thanks to Sonic, Sally & the Freedom Fighters, he also noticed a Robotic Body of Robo-Robotnik (Dr. Eggman) that has been destroyed, but he & his Sibilings along with his friends George the Fox & Bob the Echidna, they noticed the Rise of Dr. Eggman. When Jack was 12, he noticed a Girl Skunk name Patricia the Skunk is in trouble & been cornered by the 3 Crocodile Bandits, luckily Jack rushed in, stop the Crocodile Bandits & save Patricia, that's how Jack's & Patricia's Friendship has started. When Jack is 14, he noticed Sonic the Hedgehog running through Seaside Hill in the Morning, he was wondering if he can be a Hero like his Cousin Sonic. His Hero Adventure Started And Finally when he was 15, Jack woke up & heard a Strange Noise revealing to be Dr. Eggman's Warship, Jack thought of an Idea to turn off the Warship, so he can get back to sleep. By the time he got here on Eggman's Warship with Sonic is in trouble by Dr. Eggman, he feels very tierd & yelled "Hey!" to Eggman, who have noticed Jack as another Hedgehog. Jack found the "Off" Button & presses it. Jack doesn't know that he turns off the Engines, making the Warship fall out of the Sky. Both Sonic & Jack, including Eggman have escaped Dr. Eggman's Warship from an Explosion. Sonic knew that Jack have saved him & thanks him for his daring resuce. Jack doesn't know what happen. But all he knows that his Hero Adventure has just begun. After Jack resuced Sonic, he & Sonic goes to visit Tails & Sonic tells Tails the truth about what Jack did & Tails believed him, so Tails decides to go visit Knuckles to tell him the Truth that Jack did. So Jack, Sonic & Tails goes to Angel Island on the "Tornado-1". When they got here, Knuckles captured Jack mistaken as a Tresspasser, but then Sonic tells Knuckles the same truth like what he told to Tails, Knuckles doesn't believe him at first, until he reliesed Jack did destroy Dr. Eggman's Warship. When Knuckles let Jack go, the Master Emerald is been stolen by Decoe & Becoe, they tried to go after them, but they are too late. Just then Tikal arrives & tells Jack that he's the only one who can stop the New Enemy. Jack agrees with her & goes out to find the Chaos Emeralds with Sonic, Tails & Knuckles. On the way to find the First Emerald, Jack notices a Chilly Dog on a Plate that is on a Stump, he eats it, but then he got knocked out by Amy & then she knocked out Sonic & takes both Sonic & Jack back to her house. When Tails & Knuckles arrives, Amy mistakens Jack as Sonic & apologizes to him. Jack askes if Amy has found a Chaos Emerald & she did. Amy found a Purple Chaos Emerald. Jack askes Amy if he wants to join us & she is happy to join him, even with Sonic. Sonic relieses his Misfortune & Jack tries to calm him down as they move on to find the Next Emerald When they are finding the 2nd Emerald, all 5 notices Shadow. Shadow challenges Jack to a battle & Jack accepted & won the battle, but he was getting sleepy after the fight, so Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Shadow takes Jack back home with the 2nd Emerald in Shadow's Hand Jack woke up when he is in bed. When Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles & Amy are waiting for Jack to heal, he was been stolen by Rouge the Bat. Jack ended up in a Cage & he notices Rouge. Rouge wants is some anwsers from him, but Jack doesn't know what she's talking about, much to Rouge's Annoyence. The Other Heroes arrive & free Jack & they found a 3rd Chaos Emerald & Rouge joins up with Jack to help him Later, Sonic got captured by the Chaotix & Jack & the others have to get them back, Vector says he's sorry & then founds the 4th Emerald, so Vector, Espio & Charmy joins Jack to find the other 3 Emeralds. When they got to Cream's House, Amy & Cream are happy to meet each-other again & Jack reliease that Amy & Cream are best Friends. Cream has the 5th Emerald & decides to help Jack & Vanilla tells Cream to be careful as the Heroes move on to find the Remaining 2 Emeralds. On their way, they we're being stopped by Metal Sonic, so Jack & Metal Sonic battled each other, but when Metal Sonic is ready to kill him, Jack was being saved by Silver the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat. They both have the 6th Emerald. So our Heroes zooms off to find the Last Emerald, but they didn't know that a Black & Red Hedgecat name Blaze the Hedgecat is following Jack & his Friends holding 1 Half of the 7th Emerald. As our Heroes moves on, they noticed Blaze THC & she attacks the heroes, but she's being stopped by Darkstorm the Halfbreed by putting Blaze THC to sleep by using a Tranquillizer. When Jack looked at Blaze THC, he has fallen in Love with her. As our Heroes leave with Blaze THC in Jack's Arms, Dr. Eggman is being Knocked out by Dr. EggPlankton. Jack tries to wake Blaze THC up & he did & tells him that he is in love with her, making Blaze THC's Heart Pound by Love & quickly changes into her School Clothes. Then they soon meet Thrash who have fainted when he looks at Sonic & Amy, leaving both of them confused. Just then Scrouge arrives & tries to stop the Heroes, but failed because he's been crushed by Jack's Brand New Piko Piko Hammer, as a gift by Amy. As the Heroes keeps on moving. They've been watched by Dr. EggPlankton with Scrouge, Fiona Fox & Rosy the Rascle. As the heroes keeps on walking visiting Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke, Jack noticed his Cousins: Sonia & Manic The Heroes are been distracted by Xenorahk who is trying to escape. They've caught up to Xenorahk & Jack is recieved by a Message from Queen Aleena, the Cousins' Mother. As Jack defeated Scrouge, Fiona & Rosy. Dr. EggPlankton appears with his Giant Plankton Robot. Jack connects the 2 halves of the 7th Emerald & uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to turn himself into Super Jack, as Super Jack destroys the Giant Plankton Robot, he then uses the Master Emeralds to turn himself into Hyper Jack & Finally Ultimate Jack. Dr. EggPlankton grows Gigantic by using the Largetron. He & Ultimate Jack battled out in the Final Battle. Darkstorm tells Ultimate Jack to use the power of the Apolcalyspe Emeralds to make him 100x more Powerful & he then Defeats Dr. EggPlankton & sends him flying to his Evil Lair called the "Chum Bucket" as Dr. EggPlankton shrinks back to his Normal Size (Dr. Eggman's Size). So that's how Jack's Adventure as a Hero started There's 3 Stories about Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Jack the Hedgehog's Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 2nd Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 3rd Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 4th Story Personallity Jack the Hedgehog is Very Lovable & trustworthy. He is a Huge Friend to his cousin: Sonic & her bestest best friends, Amy Rose & Patricia the Skunk. Jack is also super crazy & super funny & very humorous to the Heroes, but very serious to the Villains, even EggPlankton. Jack is also Energenic as well when it comes to having a work out with Sonic and/or in the Gym Jack the Hedgehog had Impressed Blaze the Hedgecat & she is now in love with him as her New Boyfriend & Jack really likes Blaze the Hedgecat Attire Jack the Hedgehog looks like Sonic the Hedgehog only Orange with Black Gloves, Bracelets like Amy Rose has only Green, Red Socks & Blue Shoes. In October 2011 he now wears the same clothing only with his Black T-Shirt & White Pants. It also comes with an Evolved Left Arm Brace with 10 Rainbow Emeralds Abilities / Weapons 'Abilities' *Super Speed *Chaos Healer *Chaos Splash (Water Ability) *Chaos Dragon (Transformation Ability) *Chaos Bone Crusher (Deadly Ability) *Chaos Zap (Electric Ability) *Chaos Spider (Transformation Ability) *Fusion (Learned by Rapid) *Chaos Freeze (Ice Ability) *Chaos Ninjago (Wind Ability) *Super Transformation (Super, Hyper, Ultimate, Pyrus, Aqous, Haos, Sub-Terra, Ventus, Darkus, Dragon, Ogre & Maxus Form) 'Weapons' *Piko Piko Hammer﻿ *Dragon Blade Sword (In Sonic & the Black Knight) Creations 'Jackbot Nega' Jackbot Nega is a 10FT tall Robot that looks like Jack-6 (Tekken 6) as a P-36 Robot with a Red body Armor, Blue head Armor with a White Mohawk, White Arms Armor, Green Legs Armor, Black Left Claw, Black Right Minigun & Yellow JackCannons He is loyal to his creator:Jack the Hedgehog & his friends Patricia, Sonic & Amy Rose [http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jackbot_Series&action=edit&redlink=1 Jackbot Series] The Jackbot Series is a Group of Jackbots made by Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) himself after he Created Jackbot Nega Their are lots of colors in the Jackbot Series, one color for each Jackbot in the Series & they are: Red, Pink, Orange, Brown, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Blue, Purple, White & Black Combot Nega Combat Nega is a 5.9FT Robot that looks like Combot (Tekken 4) with Green Head Armor, Yellow Body Armor, Blue Arms Armor, Red Legs Armor, Black parts on its elbows, wrists, hips, kness and ankles. It has Purple plates on his shoulders with white ideograms on them Combot Series (It's the same like the Jackbot Series) QuotesEdit *"Let's get ready to Rumble!" *"Alright here we go *"COWABUNGA !" *"Whaa Hoo Hoo Hoo" *"Oh Milk Me" - When something bad happens *"Oh Yeah, I am Incredible!!!" - After Getting a "S" *"Outstanding!!" - After Getting an "A" *"Nice!" - After Getting a "B" *"Oh Well, works for me" - After getting a "C" *"Never Mind" - After getting a "D" *"Maybe, I should try harder next time" - After getting a "E" *"Oh Barnicles!" - After getting a "F" *"That's one" - Caught One Chaos Emerald *"Wow, I've defeated the Big One" - Defeated a Boss *"I've become the Ultimate Hero" - Defeated the Final Boss﻿ *"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!" - When he reliesed it's Decoe & Becoe in disguises of his Cousins in Episode 8 of "Sonic X: Regenerated" *"Alright Apallo, may the best Orange Hedgehog win" - When he's ready to fight against Apallo *"He's good, really good, but not good enough" - When he is in the middle of the Battle against Apallo *"MAD-A-BUNGA!" - When he weakens a Zezok General named Heartless in "The War for Mobius" *"The Dude you seen is what you get. Just the Dude that loves Action & Danger. I'm Jack, Jack the Hedgehog!" - One of his Main Introductions. *"It's Showtime!" Sonic Riders QuotesEdit *"Let's Race" - Before Race started *"Well what do you know, I won" - Wins the Race **"Now that's Awesome! **"Phew, I crossed the finish line on time" *"Maybe Next Time" - Lose the Race **"Oh well, maybe next time I'll try again **"Maybe I was too crazy this time" *"SUPER AWESOME!!!" - When making an "X" Landing *"Yes!!" - When making an "SS" Landing *"Alright !" - When making an "S" Landing *"Whoo Hoo!" - When making an "A" Landing *"Phew, just made it" - When making an "B" Landing *"Yikes!" - When making an "C" Landing *"See ya!" - When passing someone *"Oh boy" - When you got passed by someone *"3, 2....1!" - When your about to do a Gravity Dive *"AWESOME!!!!!" - When you've done a Meteor Burst FriendsEdit (Add your Character here, if your character is Jack's friend) *Sonic (Great Cousins) *Melissa the Hedgehog (new friend) *Tails (Good Friends) *Amy Rose (Bestest Best Friends) *Sakura the Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Krinkinko the hedgehog (Great Friends) *Aaron the Echidna (Good Friends) *Blaze the Hedgecat (Wife) *Bada the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Bing the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Rapid The Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Rutt the Moose (Best Friends) *Tuke the Moose (Best Friends) *Sonia (Great Cousins) *Manic (Great Cousins) *Vitani (Great Friends) *Cold the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *Stardust the Hedgehog (Daughter) *Flame the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *The Red Baron (Good Friends) *LT the Mouse (Good Friends) *Skate the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *Lisa the Iguana (Good Friends) *Spongebob the Hedgehog (Best Friends) *Patrick the Echidna (Best Friends) *Squidward the Fox (Best Friends) *Ichabod the Rhino (Allies) *Ed the Crocodile (Best Friends) *Edd the Chameleon (Best Friends) *Eddy the Bee (Best Friends) *Sai the Fox (Good Friends) *Total Drama Characters (Best Friends) *The Piraka (Spongebob100) (Best Friends) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Best Friends) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Best Friends) *Shnitzel the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Sweet Scent the Skunk(Best Friends) *Meltdown the Crocodile (Allies) *Xplode the Hedgehog (Allies) *Thunder the Echidna (Allies) *Corroder the Crab (Allies) *Rotor the Fox (Allies) *Skate Jr. (Son) *Drilldozer the Echidna (Allies) *Jetbug the Bee (Allies) *Nitroblast the Gorilla (Allies) *Maxie Flippercorn (Friends) *Waspix the Wasp (Allies) *Raw Jaw the Echidna (Allies) *Fangz the Wolf (Allies) *Scorpio the Scorpion (Allies) *Patricia the Skunk (Best Friends) *Selina the Echidna (Great Friends) *Abby the Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Laura the Fox (Great Friends) *Jasmine the Bat (Great Friends) *Michelle the Cat (Great Friends) *Zoey the Rabbit (Great Friends) *Bessy the Skunk (Great Friends) *Molly the Bat (Great Friends) *Marsha the Bee (Great Friends) *Victoria the Bat (Great Friends) *Nina the Skunk (Great Friends) *Anna the Skunk (Great Friends) *Penelope the Skunk (Great Friends) *Duan the Hedgehog (Good friends) *Plasma The HedgeFox(Good Friends) *Kai The Fox(Great Friends) *Chester the Crocodile (Only in Sonic Adventure XG) *Fuchsia the Bakeneko (New Friend) *Rika the Tanuki (New Friend) *Hana the Kitsune (New Friend) *Blaze the Neko-mata (New Friend) *Shadow the Wolf (New Friend) *Jur the Hedgehog *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Lou the Hedgehog (Cousin) *Cici The Hedgehog (Cousin) *Crystal the Raccoon *Chocolate *Jackline the Hedgecat (Daughter) *Blackfire the Hedgehog (Son) *Flower "Karina" Prower (Great Freinds) *Halo the Legendary Chaos Chao *Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox *Kimiko the White Wolf *Bayonetta *Agnes the Wolfdog (new friend) *Rik The Spidermonkey (good friend) *Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh) (best friend) *Ethix (decided to be friends because his father is friends with him) *Nitro the Hedgehog (cousin) *Melody the Bat *Assassin the Hedgehog (a friend of Josh and Patricia's Adopted Son) RivalsEdit (Add your Character here, if your Character is Jack's Rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Skate the Hedgehog (Because of Blaze the Hedgecat) *Green The Hedgehog (They don't get along) *Hayate the Okami *Ginji the Kapa *Seiko & Yuki *Nitro the Hedgehog (They fight over who is the better team leader) *Yuki the Wolf (Only because Yuki is friends with Scourge and is a rival to Sonic) EnemiesEdit (Add your Character, if your Character is Jack's Enemy) *Dr. EggPlankton (Main Enemy) *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Evil Bounty Hunter) *Craig the Hedgehog (His Evil Counterpart) *Metal Jack (Poses as Jack himself) *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Gym the Doggaby *Chester the Crocodile *Josh The Hedgehog *Nerin the Cat *Slish the Cat *X-Nad the Robian RelationshipsEdit ﻿Patricia the SkunkEdit She is Jack's Best Friend for 3 Years, their Friendship began when Jack saved Patricia from the 3 Crocodile Bandits. Their Friendship grows Stronger & Stronger when they do fun stuff together Blaze the HedgecatEdit She is Jack's Wife who is the Daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat. Jack loves Blaze THC like they we're happy together as a Happy Couple Amy RoseEdit She is Jack's Bestest Best Friend. She is fun, sweet, kind & caring for Jack. Sometimes she mistakens Jack for Sonic, but Jack can live with that. She is super nice to Jack & always fun to play with as Friends Sonic the HedgehogEdit He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog. They're both related of Speed, Teamwork, Spirit, saving people from Danger & helps other Heroes in need Sonia the HedgehogEdit She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Manic the HedgehogEdit He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Lou the HedgehogEdit She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog. Klonoa the HedgehogEdit He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Abby the HedgehogEdit She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Cici the HedgehogEdit She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Assassin the HedgehogEdit Jack always makes sure Assassin never gets hurt as he is His Sidekick's Adopted Son Theme SongEdit OldEdit ﻿WWE Raw Theme Song- To Be Loved NewEdit Caught in a Dream (Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows) (Full Version) (Need a Video of "Caught in a Dream" from "Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows") TriviaEdit *His 1st Modern Voice (1999 - 2004) sounds like Patrick Star in "Spongebob Squarepants" *In Sonic Generations, his Voice of Classic Jack sounds like Donkey from the "Shrek" Trilogy *In "Sonic & Sega All Star Racing" his car "The Orange 900" looks like Mii's Car "The Zoomer" only Orange with Black Strips, the Front of the Car looks like Amy's Car "The Pink Cabriolet" & the Back of the Car looks like Sonic's Car "The Speed Star" *His 2nd Modern Voice (2005 - 2010) sounds like Owen in the "Total Drama Island", "Total Drama Action", "Total Drama World Tour" & "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island" *He is the Father of Stardust, Skate Jr., Jackline & Blackfire *His New Modern Voice (2010 - Present) sounds like Dudley Puppy from "T.U.F.F. Puppy" *His Quills are Spikier than Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver & his Classic Self Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes